Womanhood
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: It all started with Rin's mood swings. Then she hung Jaken upside-down by his ankles. Now, after taking a walk, Sesshomaru smells blood coming from Rin. What in the world is happening to Rin?


**After reading _Ravyn Skye_'s _Baby Seeds_, I had to write this. Its modeled after _lerat_ on DeviantART's _Womanhood_. I suggest you read them both.**

**(Womanhood) http : / browse . deviantart . com/ ?qh = §ion = &q = rin+and+sesshomaru+womanhood#/dmmu46**

**(Baby Seeds) http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7046402 / 1 / bBaby_b_bSeeds_b**

* * *

><p>The moon shined brightly over the lake, making its water glimmer as if stars were imbedded into the riverbed. The full moon had drained the trees of color. On a comfortable tree trunk rested the silver-haired, golden-eyed, all-powerful Sesshomaru. He stared up at the moon, wondering how in the world he was going start his powerful kingdom now that Naruku was dead.<p>

Jaken's weirdly pitched voice shouted. Sesshomaru gave a small frown at the unexpected shout. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sessomaru-sama!" he called, scared. Sessohmaru turned to where Jaken had called from. To the demon's shock, good-natured Rin—who had grown into a beautiful young lady of thirteen years from the young little girl that had found him in a forest—was holding the short green demon by his ankles. Sessohmaru had to wonder what Jaken had done to get the good-natured human so upset. "Sessohmaru-sama!" Jaken called again. "Sessohmaru-sama!"

"Call him all you _want_!" Rin shouted. The harsh words contradicted sharply with her honey-toned voice. "Go on—call the Lord again, call Sessohmaru-sama again!"

"Sessohmaru-sama! Sessohmaru-sama!" Jaken shouted throughout Rin's rant.

"Rin," Sessohmaru said calmly and bemused, "put him down."

Rin shook Jaken again, her brown eyes upset. "But Sessohmaru-sama—"

"Rin," Sessohmaru's detached voice said again, watching with seemingly emotionless eyes as Jaken jiggled from the young girl's thorough shake.

Rin searched her lord's honey eyes. She could detect no hesitating in them, only amusement; she was skilled with reading her lord's eyes. Rin made a sound terribly close to the growl Sessohmaru could give when irked. "Fine," she muttered, dropping Jaken on his head. "I'm going for a walk, milord," she added, gritting her teeth.

Jaken stood up, rubbing the newly forming bump on the top of his head as he murmured something about Rin being short-tempered recently and being hung upside-down by a human.

An hour later, the smell of human blood came closer and closer, finding the two demons. Sessohmaru's silver brows creased in question when Rin arrived from the gray trees, carrying the smell with her. Sessohmaru had never smelled her blood before—he'd never allowed it—but now he noticed it had a strange scent. Glancing at Rin, the demon dog noticed that tears were shrouding the girl's face.

"Rin?" he asked in concern, though none of the emotion dripped through his voice.

But the girl raced to Jaken. "Oh, Jaken-sama! Rin is _so_sorry!" she shouted, falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around the demon's stout body. Sessohmaru could smell tears running down Rin's face as it mixed with the stench of blood.

The demon stuttered a few times before composing himself. "Ehem," he cleared his throat. "You are forgiven."

Before Rin could answer, Sessohmaru called Rin to him. He waited until the girl was by his side—bring the stench of blood closer—prior to asking, "Rin?"

Tears rolling down her eyes though she was not sad anymore; Rin played innocently with her fisted hands as she answered, "Yes, Sessohmaru-sama?"

Sessohmaru looked over Rin's strong petite body with cold eyes. Rin could read deeper into those golden eyes to see the concern. "Are you bleeding?" he asked, detached.

At this Rin blushed.

"Where?" the demon dog asked, taking the blush for a yes; though why she would blush over blood was beyond him.

Rin's blush deepened. She watched as Jaken busied himself with A-Un. Then she swallowed and frowned before pointing down on her body and silently saying, "Down _there_."

Golden eyes widened. "What?" he asked, though he had heard her clearly with his sharp ears. In a panic, Sessohmaru lifted the girl bridal-style and ran, off to find his idiot brother's little gang to ask the girls there what the hell was happening to Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
